A Bittersweet Relationship
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Rinoa has a roommate, her name is Fujin. She as a tutor, his name is Zell. She has a boyfriend, his name is Squall... right? This is the companion story to Symbol for EternityR&R please


A Bittersweet Relationship ***  
  
Rinoa stared at her roommate. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the silver haired girl bent over her studies. As cold a fighter, and as smart, she couldn't understand how Fujin wasn't a SeeD yet.  
  
"YES?"  
  
She jumped back, surprised that she spoke to her. "Huh?"  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
Again, she was shocked. Rarely, she heard the woman speak so smoothly. "Ah..."  
  
"RINOA? Calm down, will you? I'm not going to hurt you." Fujin looked up from her books.  
  
"How'd you know I was looking at you?"  
  
"I can sense it. It's the art of being part of the disciplinary commitee." She whirled around in her chair.  
  
Rinoa felt her face flush over as the woman's one eye looked at her intently. She looked away, her heart beating in her chest.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Everyone is afraid of me, except for Seifer... I'm the nasty lesbian bitch, that's what everyone calls me."  
  
"I don-"  
  
"Maybe you don't... but everyone else does."  
  
Rino stood up, trying to ignore the thumping heart in her chest. It was some kind of crazy nervousness, but she kept on walking. Her hands landed on Fujin's broad shoulders. "Hey, you just have a nasty exterior... you don't seem so bad."  
  
The older woman shrugged Rinoa's hands from her. "No... I really am a nasty lesbian bitch. I tell myself I'm not, but it's true. Why do you think I've roomed alone all this time?"  
  
Rinoa sighed and sat back on Fujin's bed. "Ah....." she said, and closed her mouth. She was at a loss for words. She never knew it was possible for Fujin to be so emotional.  
  
"FINISHED?"  
  
"Uhm... what's with the way you talk?"  
  
Fujin sighed audibly, and snapped her book shut. "GOODBYE," she barked and left, her bag slung over one shoulder.  
  
Rinoa blinked and fell backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "She's not so bad... I... I kinda want to be her friend," she mumured.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Rinoa! Yer ring is ALMOST done, just gotta smoth it off 'n all," Zell announced with a smile.  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"YEP!"  
  
"Whooo!!" Rinoa jumped and gave him a hug.   
  
"Whoa... too much Selphie! Too much!" He choked, prying the girl from his neck.  
  
She giggled and clamped herself back onto Squall. The two of them knew that their relationship was over, but they kept up the charde for other people... Zell being one of them.  
  
"Yo Squall, ya want yer ring back?"  
  
"Nah, you hold on to it for now."  
  
Rinoa caught a glimpse of Fujin walk by and scold a young student. She found herself wandering away from Squall and towards the silver haired girl.  
  
"Fu-" she started but shut her mouth quickly.  
  
"DETENTION."  
  
"I didn't-" the student tried to argue.  
  
"Don't argue with Fujin, ya know?" Raijin rumbled from behind. "I'll care of him, alright Fujin?"  
  
Rinoa could definately see his dark cheeks blush over. She giggled to herself. Fujin nodded and watched as the large man took the young student away. She turned around and waked straight into Rinoa. The two stumbled apart.  
  
"RINOA?"  
  
She felt she cheeks warm over. "Uhhm... Fujin... did you see the way Raijin looked at you?" she asked quickly.  
  
"He looked at me the same way he's alw-"  
  
"He was blushing!!"  
  
"So are you."  
  
Rinoa bent her head. "Noo... but... Don't you think he has a crush on you?"  
  
Fujin looked away and made a sound that almost seemed like laughter. "Don't be dumb. Everyone knows that Raijin is as gay as it gets. If he was blushing, it was prob-"  
  
"Calling someone gay is rude! and horrible!" Rinoa cried.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me. Besides... I'm also about as gay as them come." With that, she gave a slight grunt and walked away.  
  
"I-I didn't know..." Rinoa whispered, reaching out slightly. "I thought the lesbian crack was just a joke..."  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
She turned around and smiled. "Hi Squall! How's Zell?"  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, just as Irvine walked by.  
  
"Whoa, down boy," he whistled and walked onwards.  
  
****  
  
"Cute, eh Squall?" Rinoa wriggled her fingers showing off the new ring.  
  
"Zell did good..."  
  
"Didn't he!? And he promised to help me study!!"  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
Rinoa glanced over his shoulder, hearing a definate, "RAGE." She watched as Fujin stomped on Raijin's foot in fury. Rinoa gave Squall a goodbye, and ran off towards the silver haired girl.  
  
"Fujin!" she called.  
  
Raijin stared at Rinoa, then at Fujin. He gasped and jogged away, recieving another, "RAGE," from her.  
  
"Hey Fujin!" Rinoa chirpped.  
  
She turned to her and stared, her one icy cold eye burning through her. "YES?"  
  
Rinoa took a step backwards. "Fuu-"  
  
For a brief moment the girl's eye warmed slightly, before she pursed her lips together until they formed a thin white line. Without even speaking, Fujin walked off. Rinoa sighed. She wanted so much, suddenly, to take the older girl into her arms. She gasped at the thought and slapped her cheek so hard, it left behind a burning warmth.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"I'm not a lesbian..." she murmured, slipping back into Squall's arms.  
  
He looked down at her slightly. "Eh, Rinoa?"  
  
She giggled forcefully. "Hi Squall! Guess what!?"  
  
"... What?"  
  
"Zell's really been nice to me!"  
  
Squall stared at her. "... oh? **** Rinoa ducked into her half of the dorm, trying to avoid her roomate, her cheeks burning. Now it was everytime she saw her, she'd feel her blood rush to her face. It had taken her a good five years to convince herself she was straight. Ever since she was 12 she found boys AND girls sexually attractive. Heck, Quistis and Selphie were really cute... but when she found Squall, she fought down those other feelings, convinced she loved him. Later on, it turned out that the loved each other as siblings and nothing more.  
  
Rinoa looked at the ring hanging on her wall, a gift from Zell. She had an idea to resize the ring for Squall... and then he could...  
  
She shook her head. Now she was thinking Squall was gay too.  
  
"RIN-Rinoa?"  
  
She looked over a Fujin and gulped. "Ah-" she started.  
  
The silver haired girl stared at her with her one cold eye, only it wasn't so cold. There was a definate warmth to it. "Rinoa, I- I-"  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
She sighed, in her deep voice and walked away. Rinoa jumped to her feet. "Fujin!"  
  
She found her lying down in her half of the dorm, starring at the ceiling, her eye patch hanging in a loose grip. Rinoa neared her quietly and saw that her eyes were closed. She also saw a pale scar sealing her right eye shut. She gasped, and fought the urge to run her fingers along the scar.   
  
"R-r-rinoa..."  
  
She backed off and hit the wall.  
  
"You're the only one who's trully nice to me... I just wish I could return that friendship... without... without..."  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"I said to myself I wouldn't fall in love..."  
  
Rinoa lost her breath.  
  
"I won't. I can't."  
  
Suddenly, she found herself moving towards her, kneeling by the bed and running her fingers along Fujin's sharp, delicate features.  
  
Her eye slid open. "Rinoa?"  
  
"Can I say the same thing?"  
  
Fujin sat up and caught Rinoa's face in her rough hands. "I... think I love you," she murmured softly.  
  
Rinoa stared at her. One pale aqua eye, one scarred eye, both looking into her heart. "Fu-"  
  
The silver haired girl pressed her lips gently against Rinoa's. The kiss was inexperienced, but soft and tender. Surprisingly, she didn't find herself fighting the kiss, instead she pressed against her, carefully working on fixing the kiss. The two of them fell backwards onto the bed, Rinoa bursting into giggles. Fujin blinked.  
  
"You don't kiss to well," she teased.  
  
"EX-explain?"  
  
Rinoa gently ran her tounge along the ridge of Fujin's kiss. "You don't kiss to often, do you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She smiled and gently nibbled Fujin's bottom lip. "You're damn evil," Rnoa hissed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I tried to push down these feeling of bisexuality... you... brought them back to the surface. And no one would believe we're a couple." Rinoa proceeded to silence her by giving Fujin a gentle kiss.  
  
"What about Squall?"  
  
"Huh? Don't you know?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rinoa giggled and gently traced her finger along Fujin's neck. "I broke up... or rather we broke up with one another!"  
  
"And Zell?"  
  
"Nah, he's totally in love with.. aw hells, some one!"  
  
"YOU?!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Fujin sat up, pushing Rinoa to the side gently. "Not you? But the way he..."  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
She sighed and rolled off Fujin's bed. "Looks like he's come calling," the silver haired girl said slowly.  
  
Rinoa, who was sitting on the floor, sighed heavily. "Aw, just when I allowed myself to..."  
  
"Rinoa?!" Zell called.   
  
"GO," Fujin said in her harsh, heavy way before brushing her lips against Rinoa's.  
  
"Now that's more like it," Rinoa whispered and hurried to the door. ***  
  
"Ugh, I'm NOT GETTING this!!!"  
  
Zell groaned and smacked himself in the head with the large text book. "Stop complaning Rinoa," he cried.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Rinoa fell backwards and stared at the ceiling.   
  
Zell sighed. "There no way you'l learn what you need in time!"  
  
"Ooi!! SQAULL!" Rinoa cried as the brunette walked by.  
  
Zell hurridly gathered his things. "Goodbye Rinoa," he said and walked away.  
  
"Ah..." Rinoa looked wildly between Squall and Zell. "Sorry Squall," she said and ran after the blonde.  
  
"Zell! Zell!" she cried, catching his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I got some... classes to take care of," he said quickly and bolted away. **** "I get it.. with you and Zell, I'm sure to pass!" Rinoa said with a giggle.  
  
Fujin nodded and gestured to the unlabeled image. "ALRIGHT now name this picture."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "It's a web of weakness. This, the symbol for fire, is weak against water and ice but strong against earth."  
  
"GOOD!" Fujin smiled. She rifiled through a folder, puling free another picture. "What's this?"  
  
"An Iron Giant, high defense, originated from the moon during the Lunar Cry."  
  
"Impressive!"  
  
Rinoa turned around and yawned heavily. "Are we done for today?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why haven't you passed your SeeD test yet?"  
  
Fujin looked serious for a moment then slowly replied, "I passed... same year as Trepe, but... she was younger than me, by one year and she beat me. I asked for a second chance. They won't give it to me. I passed with nearly full marks, that's why. I haven't really accepted it yet. I'm one of those rarely used SeeDs." She smiled and added, "Besides, Raijin and I are waiting for Seifer to pass."  
  
Rinoa planted a kiss on Fujin's lips. "There's so little I know about you."  
  
The stronger, silver haired girl pulled her onto her lap. "That's true. And I know little of you."  
  
Rinoa ran her hands along her chest, gradually undoing the gray blue top. The collar fell open revealing Fujin's long delicate neck and soft supple chest.   
  
"You're so differnt on the inside," Rinoa whispered, nuzzling the older girl's neck.  
  
Fujin felt the girl's hand reach up and pull off her patch, revealing the scar. Rinoa kissed it, while her body was pulled closer by her strong arms.   
  
The silver haired girl pulled at the yarn tying the blue duster together. Rinoa shrugged out of it and was about to pull off her top when the bell to their dorm rang. The two shared a similar exasperated sigh as they struggled apart.  
  
"WHAT?" Fujin barked, buttoning her top.  
  
Rinoa was scrambling under her covers as the voice replied, "Fujin, open up!"  
  
The door slid open and Seifer marched inside. "SEIFER?" Fujin asked gesturing to a chair.  
  
He sat down and stated bluntly. "Getting along with Rinoa?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Seifer gestured to the blue duster lying on the floor. "She looks messy."  
  
Fujin let out a sigh of relief, and nodded stiffly. "NOT REALLY."  
  
"Really Fujin?"  
  
"YES?" she quickly pursued, trying to get rid of him.  
  
He glared at her suspiciously. "I need you to do me a favor," he said finally. Fujin stayed silent. "I need you to help me a little. Seeing as the SeeD ex-"  
  
"SILENCE."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll help just don't ask," she said stifly.  
  
Seifer stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks Fujin."  
  
"BYE."  
  
He left silently and Rinoa peered out from under her covers. "Is he gone?"  
  
"GONE."  
  
The black haired girl sighed and slid out of her bed.) "Gee, that was close."  
  
"You left your duster."  
  
"I know." She wa about to pick it up when Fujin snatched it up. "Uh, hey?"  
  
"Here. I was just admiring it."  
  
"You want a piece of me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rinoa ran a hand through her hair with a smile. "I was teasing..." She disappeared into her half and returned with the ring Zell made. "Fujin, can you do me a favor?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She took her hand carefully and placed the ring in her palm. "Look, I need you to get this resized. I want to get this to fit Squall. Hopefully he'll get the guts to give it to someone."  
  
Fujin blinked, her usually stone face contorted in confusion. "I don't understand..."  
  
"Ex-girlfriend's intuition... trust me."  
  
The silver haired girl nodded and stuck the ring in her pocket. "I have this feeling your dealings with Zell have something to do with this."  
  
Rinoa only smiled and danced away. **** "Here... I thought you might like two of the same ring. Just... in... case." Rinoa closed Squall's fingers around the resized ring.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Come on, you know it, I know it... we're not a couple anymore. AND I- like a little sister- KNOW you love someone else."  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
"'Sides! I'm totally in love with someone else." She gave him a tight embrace. "You going to wish me luck?"  
  
"Oh, good luck Rinoa." Squall squeezed her hand as she ran off to the testing room.  
  
Fujin stood leaning behind him, a faint smile on her lips. "Fujin?" Squall asked, not turning around.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"What does she think of Zell?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Seriously, have you seen them together?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"So?"  
  
"NICE."  
  
"They're nice together?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"Thanks Fujin." Squall turned around and left.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
She turned around and saw Zell run towards her. "YES?"  
  
"Sheesh, I though he'd never leave. So, how do you think Rinoa's gonna do?"  
  
"EXCUSE?"  
  
"Oh geez... uhm... nevermind."  
  
Fujin nodded and walked away slowly. "Tell her good luck for me during the test break," she stated and disappeared into the elevator. ****  
  
"I guess... I'm getting my own room after the dance, huh?"  
  
Fujin looked up from her books. "You can file to stay in your double if you'd like."  
  
"I CAN?" Rinoa cried, falling out of the skirt she was trying to put on.  
  
"Dress, then talk."  
  
Rinoa dressed quickly, fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. "So, I can keep rooming with you? Really truly?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Fujin zipped up the back of Rinoa's skirt, her hands encircling her hips as she did so. "Fujin?" Rinoa moaned, pressing into the older girl.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please stop."  
  
Fujin pulled away apologetically. "Sorry..."  
  
Rinoa turned around straightening out her skirt. "It's not that, I just got in these clothes, and I'm not ready to get out of them so quickly." She smiled. "You understand, don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah." Fujin straightened out her patch carefully. "Rinoa?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Rinoa tackled Fujin from behind, encircling her arms around the taller girl. "Thanks," she whispered in her ear. **** "Come ON Zell! Stop arguing with me!"  
  
"The GUY is supposed to lead!"  
  
"Says WHO?"  
  
"The law of the land!" Zell tugged on Rinoa's shoulders sending both of them stumbling.  
  
Rinoa growled and pushed back, right into another dancing couple. The two of them got a nasty look and they hopped off, till arguing for dominance. Fujn caught Rinoa's gaze and her silver eye laughed. She finally gave up and Zell took the lead... too bad the song was almost over.  
  
"Look, I'm Squall," Rinoa chirped imitating Squall holding a glass of champange. "Just like the first time I met him!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind." She raised the glass to her lips and caught Fujin's eye again from across the room.  
  
"Zell!" Quistis called jogging towards him, her leather boots clicking across the dance floor.  
  
He caught up to her asking, "What?! What?"  
  
She bent over, half out of breath. Through gulps of hair she gasped, "Squall wants to talk to you alone."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Quistis nodded and stood up, relieved. "I don't know why, but he asked me to send for you, that's all. I bet he has something important to discuss.." She pointed to the corner of the quad where Squall was mingling with the captain of the White SeeD boat.  
  
Rinoa gave him a gentle shove in his direction. "Come on... he's not gonna kill you... at least he's not Seifer," she coaxed with a smile.  
  
Zell looked at her and sighed in agreement. She watched him jog off towards Squall, and carefully she slipped away to watch in a more discreet manner. She tiptoed past Irvine and Selphie and ducked behind a large plant. However, all she caught was her former boyfriend walking away. She squinted seeming something gleem in Zell's hands.  
  
"Why'd he have to do that?" she heard him moan. She dodged his line of vision as he began to push his way through the crowd. Rinoa ducked and ran after him, swerving around the traffic. She found them both outside of the Quad, but she stayed inside for safety reasons. She strained to hear their conversation.  
  
"Squall.." he groaned shaking his head, "What are you doing? I've been trying to get rid of this! Why are you fucking with me like this?" Zell forced something into his hands and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait," Squall called, freezing him in his tracks.  
  
"Squall, what are you showing me here?" Zell asked in bewilderment.  
  
"It's.. a birthday present."   
  
"But...?"  
  
"But... you know... I bet you and Rinoa'd be happy together."  
  
Rinoa laughed to herself. SO her plan did work after all. It made Squall realize just how much he really cared about Zell. She sighed as if it were a reward for her hard work. It got even better when the two boys kissed. She turned around, deciding to leave them alone and walked right into Fujin.  
  
"RINOA," Fujin said, catching her hand before she fell over completely.  
  
"Fujin!"  
  
"I don't understand you," the silverhaired girl said slowly, looking out of the Quad at Zell and Squall.  
  
Rinoa only smiled and dusted off her uniform. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"No girl smiles when the guy she's "supposedly" dating is kissing the guy she's been all over for the past week," Fujin stated plainly.  
  
She smiled. "You know.. I've been planning this for a month."  
  
The elder girl shook her head and took her back to the main area of the Quad, not saying anything. Rinoa smiled, glad she had succeded with her plan. She reached up and touched her patch gently before kissing her passionately on the lips. "Fujin, I love you," she whispered.  
  
"Shh... everyone can see us."  
  
"So?"  
  
The silver haired girl looked at Rinoa in confusion for a moment, then she understood. The raven haired girl couldn't care less about what people thought about her. Fujin tightened her hold on Rinoa, murmuring something about how silly she is.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Hikari: Well it's done.. the companion story to Symbol of Eternity. An inspiration to write a Rinoa and Fujin fic, I started this. I wanted to get into the details about HOW they got together. *shrug* It's not top class work, but ya know. Heh, yah... I know I'm crazy. I like yaoi/shounen ai and I like yuri/shoujo ai. I'm crazy. *sweatdrop* Hope you liked it. Review please! ^_^ 


End file.
